Colonel Joe
|} Der Asiatische Elefantenbulle Colonel Joe† lebte als Zirkuselefant im Circus Krone, der seinen Stammsitz in München hat. Colonel Joe† ist vermutlich entgegen den Angaben des Circus Krone nicht in Los Angeles geboren worden, sondern kam aus Asien in die USA. Als Geburtsjahr wird 1964 angegeben. Er wurde sehr jung 1965 an den Zoo Los Angeles in Kalifornien verkauft. Dort wuchs er einige Jahre auf und wurde dann Anfang der 70er Jahre an den Circus Vargas abgegeben, der ebenfalls in Kalifornien zuhause ist. Schon vor der Übergabe soll er erfolgreich kastriert worden seinCircus Krone #1 (From Filipe von Gilsa), auf bucklesw.blogspot.com. Im Dezember 1977 wird von einem Ausbruch Colonel Joe'''s† in Florida berichtet, bei dem der damals drei Tonnen schwere Bulle tagelang nicht wieder eingefangen werden konnteStalking an elephant through cowboy country, auf news.google.com. Den Angaben des Circus Krone zufolge traf sein künftiger Tierlehrer James Pyudebois den Bullen 1991 zum ersten Mal im Circus VargasELEFANTENREITERIN AUS PASSION, auf www.circus-krone.de. Etwa seit 1995 wird '''Colonel Joe† von ihm gepflegt und dressiertKrone präsentiert den größten Circuselefanten der Welt, auf www.ulm-news.de. Offenbar reiste Puydebois anfangs nicht mit dem Circus Krone. Auch für den Circus Knie wurde angegeben, dieser Zirkus sei im Jahr 2000 mit Colonel Joe† in Wien aufgetretenDas Ende des Zirkus Knie (02/01, auf www.vegan.at. Als Beginn des Engagements im Circus Krone wird das Jahr 2002 angegeben[http://www.elephant.se/database2.php?elephant_id=101 Colonel Joe† (Dillinger, Wise Guy) at Circus Krone, auf www.elephant.se]. Colonel Joe† wurde zusammen mit sieben Elefantenkühen in einem Stallzelt mit angrenzendem Außenpaddock gehalten. Unter den Kühen sind vier Asiatische (Burma (Krone), Bara, Delhi† und Mala (Krone)) sowie drei Afrikanische (Sandrin†, Kenia (Krone), Aisha) Elefantinnen. Ein Teilgehege teilte er sich 2008 mit DelhiDokumentation der Elefantenhaltung im Circus Krone, auf www.elefanten-schutz-europa.de, S. 5. Im jüngsten Programm des Circusses "Celebration" trat Colonel Joe nicht mit den Kühen in der Manege auf, sondern hatte einen Einzelauftritt, bei dem er den Hinterbeinstand vorführte"Colonel Joe", ca. 7 Tonnen schwer und 3,50 m hoch (wenn er auf allen 4en steht), auf www.myheimat.de. Am linken Vorderbein hatte er einen Abszess. Dennoch sollte er sich beim "Pflegen" auf die linke Seite legenDokumentation der Elefantenhaltung im Circus Krone, auf www.elefanten-schutz-europa.de, S. 7 und 8 (Foto). Bei der Vorstellung am 28.04.2004[http://www.circus-krone.de/de/artisten/jubilee/colonel_joe.html Artisten - Colonel Joe†, auf www.circus-krone.de] in Köln wurde sein 40. Geburtstag gefeiert. Dabei er erhielt er in der Manege einen Früchtekorb mit Äpfel, Bananen und AnanasUnsere Tiere - Elefanten - Happy Birthday, auf www.circus-krone.de. Colonel Joe† wurde vom Circus Krone als der größte (Circus-)Elefantenbulle der Welt angekündigt. Demnach wog er sieben Tonnen und sollte 3,50 m groß sein, was verschiedentlich bezweifelt wurde. Erkennbar war er an seinen langen, zueinander gebogenen Stoßzähnen (auch hier wird die Länge offiziell mit 1,80 m angegeben). Mitte April 2012 wurde er zu einer "orthopädischen Behandlung" zusammen mit der gesamten Elefantenkuhgruppe, also anscheinend einschließlich der Afrikanerinnen, sowie seines Trainers auf den Elefantenhof Platschow geschickt. Nach Zirkusangaben sollten die Elefanten nicht getrennt werden. Während dieser Zeit trat der Circus Krone ohne die Elefanten auf, so etwa in TübingenCircus Krone: Jubiläumsgastspiel auf dem Tübinger Festplatz, auf www.tagblatt.de. Er soll dem Zirkus zufolge nicht krank gewesen sein, sondern nur Alterbeschwerden gehabt haben. Am 02.05.2012 ist Colonel Joe† in Platschow gestorben. Als Todesursache wird sein Alter angegeben. Nachdem 2004 der 40. Geburtstag gefeiert wurde, heißt es nun von seiten des Zirkusses, der Elefantenbulle sei im Jahr seines Todes schon 60 Jahre alt gewesen, was von anderer Seite, insbesondere von Tierschützern bezweifelt wird. Weblinks *Colonel Joe (Dillinger, Wise Guy) at Circus Krone, Eintrag mit ausführlichen Fußnoten auf www.elephant.se. *Dokumentation der Elefantenhaltung im Circus Krone, Dokumentation mit Fotos von 2008 auf www.elefanten-schutz-europa.de. *Vorschau: Colonel Joe der Elefantenbulle (Nr. 132), Video auf www.youtube.com. *Artisten - Colonel Joe, "Steckbrief" mit Fotos auf www.circus-krone.de. *Krone präsentiert den größten Circuselefanten der Welt, Information zu Colonel Joe auf www.ulm-news.de. *Circus Krone trauert um Elefant Colonel Joe, Artikel zum Tod auf www.welt.de. *Circus Krone: Elefantenbulle Colonel Joe ist gestorben, Bericht auf www.bild.de. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Zirkus Kategorie:Zoo Los Angeles Kategorie:Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika Kategorie:Circus Vargas Kategorie:Deutschland Kategorie:Circus Krone